


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Arnold Interlude

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Part of the Pokémon Reset Bloodlines universe, written by partner555. Arnold lived in Hop Hop Hop Town since he was born, and nothing big ever happened there. Until one day, he met a girl his age. Events take place between Chapters 12 through 16 of the main story. Possible spoilers for Chapter 21.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Arnold Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another Resetverse sidestory from one of my colleagues. This one is a short one, focusing on a character of the day whose only relevance was to have a passing resemblance to Ash, and didn't even have a single line of dialogue. Hope you enjoy it.

On a fine morning in Hop Hop Hop Town, a middle-aged woman and her Arcanine were in the kitchen as the woman was cleaning up. She was wearing an orange shirt, a purple skirt, and a blue jacket.

"Good morning mom," said a young boy wearing a yellow shirt and green pants, coming into the kitchen with the Growlithe his mother's Arcanine gave birth to.

"Oh, good morning dear," said the boy's mother, Anna. "Breakfast is on the table dear."

"Thanks mom!" and the boy ate his breakfast, a big one even by the standards of growing boys.

"Ok mom, I'm going out with Growlithe!" shouted her son after he finished eating.

"Wait Arnold!" shouted his mother.

"Yes?"

"What's the most important rule of going out?" asked Anna.

Arnold's spirits dampened slightly, "Don't let anyone know I'm a Bloodliner."

"Good. Have fun, and be careful."

 _"Please, be safe,"_ thought Anna, as she remembered when her baby boy showed her his ability.

* * *

 

_(Several Years Ago)_

_"Mom mom mom!" shouted a six-year old Arnold as he ran into the kitchen with his ball._

_"Yes dear?" said Anna as she looked up from the newspaper article she was reading about Bloodliners._

_"I finally finished practising my new trick! Let's go outside so I can show you!" eagerly said Arnold._

_"It's getting dark, but ok, as long as we make it quick," his mother said as she put down the newspaper._

_They went outside, and as Anna prepared to catch her son's throw, Arnold took aim, and threw a curve ball that his mother caught._

_"Is this all you wanted to show me?" asked his amused mother as she threw the ball back._

_"No, that was just the warm-up._ This _is what I was practicing," said Arnold as he threw the ball again._

_To Anna's surprise, her son threw the ball behind him. To her shock, it curved around and headed for her. Her jaw dropping, she stared at her son as she caught the ball as he looked at her expectantly with a wide grin._

_"What do you think? asked Arnold. "Pretty neat, right?"_

_"Back inside the house, quickly," said his mother._

_"What?" asked Arnold as he deflated. That wasn't what he was waiting for._

_"Quickly!" repeated his mother urgently._

_Back inside the house, Anna saw the article she was reading still on the dinner table. She then turned to her son and asked, "Arnold, how did you do that?"_

_Realising that this was important, but not realising why, Arnold demonstrated how it worked. He looked at the wall, and a glowing red ring came from his hands and landed on the wall._

_"That's Lock On..." whispered Anna._

_Arnold then came closer to his mother._

_"Son, please," Anna said as she hugged her son. "Don't ever do that in front of another person, please."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're a Bloodliner."_

_"What's a Bloodliner?"_

_"It's someone who can use Pokemon powers. Most non-Bloodliners are afraid of Bloodliners, and if other people find out you're one, they might hurt you. Please, don't let anyone find out about you," his mother begged as tears of worry began streaming down her face._

_Arnold hugged her back, and said, "I won't."_

* * *

 

_(Back in the present, in the outskirts of Hop Hop Hop Town)_

"Ok Growlithe, fetch!" said Arnold as he threw the ball.

Growlithe ran and caught the ball in mid-air. He then went back to Arnold.

"Good boy! Let's try further this time. Fetch!"

The ball was thrown further, but Growlithe managed to catch this one too.

* * *

 

_(Nearby)_

There was a young girl walking around the outskirts of Hop Hop Hop Town, looking miserable as her stomach rumbled, wondering when she could find her next meal. She had brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair and wore a blue shirt and green pants that looked like they've seen better days.

She then heard someone shout, "Look out!"

The girl turned in the direction of the voice and saw a ball heading towards her. Eyes briefly glowing, she dodged the ball.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" said the boy as he and a Growlithe came and picked up the ball. When they turned to her, she noticed that the boy was her age.

"Sorry, I was playing catch with my Growlithe, and I ended up throwing the ball too far," apologised Arnold.

"That's ok. I'm not hurt. I managed to dodge it after all."

"Yeah, I saw," he said, before he realised something. "By the way, I saw your eyes glow when you dodged just now."

The girl tensed.

"Are you a Bloodliner…"

She began to ran.

"Like me!?" he shouted out to her.

She stopped, turned back, and said, "What?"

"I asked whether you were a Bloodliner just like me," repeated Arnold.

The girl felt a huge sense of relief upon the realisation that this time, she didn't have to run away. But she felt she needed to make sure first.

"What's your ability?" she asked.

"I can use Lock On," answered Arnold. "I'll show you."

Arnold aimed at a tree, then threw the ball behind him. The girl watched as the ball curved back and hit the tree he aimed at.

"That's pretty neat," said the girl, smiling as Arnold picked up the ball. "My name is Laila, and I can use Detect, which is how I dodged your ball earlier. What's yours?"

"Arnold. By the way, you look like you could use something to eat. My mom gave me some pocket money. Want me to buy you some food?"

Laila beamed, "Yes please!"

_(Back in Hop Hop Hop Town)_

Arnold, Laila and Growlithe went to the first ice-cream parlour they found.

"Hi there, how much ice-cream can I buy with this amount?" asked Arnold.

"That's enough to buy ice-cream for six people," answered the elderly shopkeeper. He was mostly bald and what hair he did have was grey.

There was a loud rumbling. The shopkeeper, Arnold and Growlithe stared at Laila who could only blush in embarrassment.

"We'll get six ice-creams then," said Arnold. Laila only blushed further.

"Coming right up," said the shopkeeper as he took out six ice-cream cones and scooped up various flavours for the two kids.

* * *

 

_(Outside the ice-cream parlour)_

Ice-cream in hand, Arnold, Laila and Growlithe walked to the park and found a secluded bench to eat their ice-cream, though Laila already finished eating most of hers.

"So," Laila said, as she started on her last ice-cream. "How good are you with Lock On?"

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself," answered Arnold. Laila giggled at that. "I don't get that many chances to practice with it though, since I have to keep it a secret after all."

"At least people can't tell if you use it. How were you able to do that?" she asked. "From what I saw on TV, doesn't using Lock On cause a glowing red ring to land on your target?"

"I practiced a lot so that that doesn't happen," answered Arnold.

Laila nodded, "I've been practising too. I'm trying to make sure the glow doesn't happen when I use Detect, and though I can do it now, I don't remember to always make sure the glow doesn't happen, since you saw earlier."

They finished their ice-creams.

"Anyway," said Arnold as he and Growlithe got up and prepared to leave. "It's probably time for me to go home. See you later."

Laila panicked, and said, "Wait! Don't leave me!"

Arnold and Growlithe turned back and Arnold said, "What?"

"I mean, I don't know this place very well. I don't know where to go from here," Laila said, averting her eyes as she did.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, and he and Growlithe looked at each other. Growlithe nodded and that was all Arnold needed. "Well, you can come over to my house if you want. My mom already knows about me, so don't worry about that."

"Really?" asked Laila, as she remembered a painful memory. "Thanks."

* * *

 

_(Through the shopping district)_

"Ok, a few more streets, and then we'll reach my house," Arnold pointed out.

"Hi Arnold and Growlithe. I was just going to the shops to stock up on groceries. Who's your friend?" asked Arnold's mother, walking alongside her Arcanine.

"Oh, hi Mom. Laila, this is my mom. Mom, this is Laila."

"Hello Laila, nice to meet you," said Anna as she and Arcanine noticed the state of Laila's clothes.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs… umm…" stammered Laila as she realised Arnold didn't actually give his mother's name.

Anna chuckled, "You can just call me Anna."

"Right! Nice to meet you Anna."

"Mom, can she come over to our house?" asked Arnold.

"Sure, she can even stay the night if she want. Though she may have to wear some of your clothes. Is that ok, Laila?"

"Yes," Laila answered. "I could do with some clean clothes."

"Ok, see you at ho-"

"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF HOP HOP HOP TOWN!" someone suddenly announced. Arnold, Laila, Anna, Growlithe and Arcanine looked at the source of the announcement and were shocked to see Team Rocket. There were dozens of them, and they appeared to be led by the green-haired man and the gold-haired woman who both had megaphones. The Pokemon they had included Rattata, Raticate, Zubat, Crobat and some especially feral looking Spearow and Fearow. The two apparent leaders themselves had a Raticate that looked stronger than the other Raticate, a Drowzee, a Primeape, a Tentacruel and a Cloyster.

"WE OF TEAM ROCKET ARE HERE TO TAKE YOUR POKEMON! PLEASE BE GOOD CITIZENS AND HAND THEM OVER TO THE GRUNTS WHO WILL BE COLLECTING THEM FROM ALL OF YOU!" said Cassidy.

Everyone in the shopping district were scared and fearfully obeyed, each person placing their Pokeballs in the sacks the grunts are going around with. With every moment that passed, the grunts got closer to Arnold, Laila, Anna, Growlithe and Arcanine.

"Both of you!" said one of the grunts to Arnold and Anna. "Return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs and hand them over."

 _"Give up my friends!"_ thought Arnold angrily. _"Never!"_

"You're not taking them!" he declared as he threw his ball at the grunt. The rest of the citizens looked on in horror as the grunt was hit hard enough to stumble and fall over.

"LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY NEEDS TO BE MADE AN EXAMPLE OF! DROWZEE, GRAB HIM AND BRING HIM HERE!" shouted Butch.

"Arnold!" shouted Anna and Laila in horror as a psychic force took Arnold and brought him towards Butch and Cassidy.

At that moment, various thoughts ran through Laila's mind. This boy gave her food while she was starving. Arnold was able to make her smile, in a way that caused weird feelings within her.

Arnold helped her, when she didn't know anyone who would help her, not after that day. Laila realised, that no matter what happens, she can't lose Arnold.

"Don't you hurt him!" shouted Laila as she ran to save Arnold.

"Laila!" shouted Anna.

Butch and Cassidy looked at the approaching Laila. "LOOKS LIKE THERE'S SOMEBODY ELSE WHO NEEDS TO BE MADE AN EXAMPLE OF! WATER GUN!" yelled Cassidy.

Cloyster and Tentacruel fired large streams of water at Laila. Team Rocket and the citizens of Hop Hop Hop Town watched as the attacks reached her and expected Laila to be stopped in her tracks. Their jaws dropped when instead, Laila ducked under one Water Gun before leaping over the other.

"What!?" exclaimed Butch and Cassidy in shock.

 _"Oh my god,"_ Anna thought as she realised how Laila was able to dodge those attacks so easily. _"Laila has got to be a Bloodliner just like my Arnold."_

"ONCE MORE!" shouted Butch. "THIS TIME, ALL OF YOU!"

Raticate darted forwards with its fangs charged with the power of Hyper Fang, while still keeping his hold on Arnold, Drowzee fired the colourful psionic attack of Psybeam, Primeape launched forwards, with its fists continuously punching, ready to hit Laila with Close Combat and Tentacruel and Cloyster fired another volley of Water Gun attacks.

 _"Don't let the glow show,"_ Laila thought to herself, using her Detect to see all the attacks coming her way and already preparing to avoid each and every one of them. _"If I do, they'll know and I'll lose the advantage, Arnold, and more."_

Laila leapt over Raticate trying to bite her, causing it to trip in surprise. She then slid under Primeape's Close Combat. Her dodge resulted in Primeape landing on Raticate, preventing both of them from recovering in time.

Getting back up, Laila then leapt to the side of Drowzee's Psybeam, causing it to hit Primeape and Raticate instead. She then dodged every Water Gun attack Tentacruel and Cloyster tried to hit her with. Not knowing of Laila's Detect, try as they might, Laila dodged them all, to the awe of every Hop Hop Hop Town citizen watching her.

Laila managed to reach Butch, Cassidy, Arnold, and most importantly, the Drowzee holding Arnold captive. She unleashed the strongest kick she could, in the place it hurts most, and though it wasn't enough to knock it out, it was enough to cause the Drowzee to release his telekinetic grip on Arnold, making Butch and Cassidy even more shocked than they already were.

"Arnold!" shouted Laila as she grabbed Arnold by the hand. "Let's go!"

"As if!" yelled Butch. "Drowzee us-"

A Fire Blast attack came, hitting Drowzee and knocking him out. Butch and Cassidy turned and saw the attack came from Anna's Arcanine. Her attack allowed Arnold and Laila to reach a safe distance from Butch and Cassidy.

As the events unfolded, one of the trainers watching in awe at Arnold's and Laila's resistance came to a decision and released his Magnemite and shouted, "Magnemite, use Thunder and get as many as the Flying-types as you can!"

Magnemite launched a large bolt of electricity, and instantly knocked out several of the Zubat.

"What are you doing!?" yelled his friend. "We can't fight against Team Rocket!"

"If those two kids are brave enough to fight them, what about us!?" was his response to her. He then turned to the other citizens of Hop Hop Hop Town and said, "There are a lot more of us than there are of them! If we all fight, we can at least overwhelm them with sheer numbers!"

As trainer after trainer released their Pokemon to fight, Butch and Cassidy realised things have gone horribly wrong.

"This did not go according to plan," said Butch to Cassidy. As he saw several of Team Rocket's Rattata and Raticate go down with far less losses on Hop Hop Hop Town's side, he asked her, "How do we salvage the situation?"

"Crobat Air Cutter!" shouted a Team Rocket Grunt.

"Kadabra Psybeam!" countered a Hop Hop Hop Town citizen.

"Graveler Rock Throw!" another citizen said to provide additional support.

And more of Team Rocket's Pokemon fell. Hop Hop Hop Town was making good use of their numerical advantage.

"I don't think we can, let's just leave with the Pokemon we managed to take," answered Cassidy. She raised her megaphone to give the order to retreat, but before she could, she saw Arnold take aim at one of the grunts who was in charge of collecting the citizens' Pokemon.

"Laila! Get the grunts with the sacks!" he shouted as he threw a curveball to get around the grunt's Golbat. The grunt fell backwards and Arnold then rushed forwards with his Growlithe attacking the Golbat so he could safely get to the sack containing all the taken Pokeballs.

"Crap! Look over there!" said Butch. Cassidy looked where Butch was pointing and saw that Laila was doing as Arnold said and is attacking another of the grunts in charge of collecting Pokemon. She leapt to the side of her attacking Raticate before leaping up to punch the grunt in the face. She fell over and Laila took her sack. Laila then regrouped with Arnold.

"Arnold, how do we know who these belong to?"

"We'll sort that out later, just bring them all out to help defeat Team Rocket!"

As Arnold and Laila released Pokemon after Pokemon, one of the other trainers who was watching them shouted, "Those two have the right idea! Get the sack carrying grunts!"

 _"Shit!"_ thought Cassidy as the citizens attacked the singled out grunts and recovered all the stolen Pokemon. She decided to cut Team Rocket's losses then and there and announced through her megaphone, "RETREAT!"

The remaining grunts obeyed, and moved to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted another trainer. Directing her Butterfree to use String Shot, she shouted, "Stop them! Don't let them escape!"

Using their superior numbers once more, the citizens of Hop Hop Hop Town blocked the escape routes and surrounded the escaping grunts. Though some still managed to get away, many were still captured.

* * *

 

Later, the police arrived and as some arrested the captured grunts and took them away, other police personnel went around interviewing everybody else present for their testimony as to the events that occurred.

"So, from what I understand, it was you two kids that fought back first, is that correct?" asked the Officer Jenny interviewing Arnold, Laila and Anna.

 _"Yeah, they were. That was one of the most amazing things I ever saw, and from kids their age,"_ thought one of the other citizens of Hop Hop Hop Town to himself.

"Yes," said Arnold and Laila.

"I didn't want to lose Growlithe and Arcanine," said Arnold as the aforementioned Pokemon nuzzled him in assurance that they're still here and Arnold rubbed their heads in affection.

"And I didn't want to see my friend get hurt," continued Laila, as she and Arnold looked at each other before she looked away, blushing.

"Well, that was brave of you, and also very foolish," she said sternly as Arnold and Laila stiffened. "Team Rocket didn't become a massive criminal organisation by being weak. Show more caution in the future, is that understood?"

Arnold and Laila nodded.

"Still," Officer Jenny continued in a gentler tone. "Well done. If you two hadn't done what you did, if you two didn't inspire everybody else to fight back, Team Rocket would have succeeded."

Arnold and Laila gave out sighs of relief.

"Ok ma'am," said Officer Jenny to Anna now. "You can take these two home now."

_(At Arnold's and Anna's house)_

"Here's our home Laila," said Arnold as Arcanine and Growlithe went to their beds. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," answered Laila. "So I can really stay the night?"

"Of course," said Anna as she closed the door behind her. "Now that we're in private though, Laila, we will have to discuss a few things."

Laila tensed.

"From how you were able to dodge those attacks earlier, I figured that just like my Arnold here, you're a Bloodliner. Correct?"

Laila nodded.

"Arcanine and I also noticed that your clothes are rather dirty, which tells me that you've been out on your own for a while now, right?"

Laila nodded again.

"What happened?" asked Arnold.

"A few weeks ago, I found out I could use the move Detect," she answered. "I thought it was cool and just had to show my parents. I thought they would think it was cool too. I was wrong."

...

_"You're a Bloodliner freak!?" shouted Laila's father as he stepped away from her._

_Laila flinched at those words, "Pa-"_

_"You don't get to call me that, monster!" he interrupted._

_She then turned to her mother, "Ma-"_

_"Get away from me!" her mother said, also moving away from her._

"They threw things at me, and I ran," Laila continued.

_Her mother grabbed a book and threw it at Laila. Her father took a vase and threw that. Laila however used her Detect to dodge it._

_"Get out of here, you freak!" shouted her father._

_Laila ran out of her former home, continuing to dodge whatever her parents threw at her, but no amount of dodging could prevent her from feeling the pain of the words her parents said as tears streamed down her face._

...

"After that, I left Celadon City and had to find food and water on my own. Sometimes having to steal from farms just to be able to eat. I found a river to bath in and do my best in washing my clothes, but they couldn't become completely clean," finished Laila as she began to cry.

"Laila..." said Arnold.

"Please, don't leave me," she begged as tears began streaming down her face. "When I first met you, it was the first time I found someone I could trust after my parents made me run away. It was the first time I could even smile since I left Celadon City! I don't have anywhere else to go. So please, please, don't leave me. I don't- I don't want to be alone again."

Arnold hugged her, "I promise, I will never leave you alone. You can stay with us for as long as you want."

"Promise?" asked Laila as her tears stopped briefly.

Anna also hugged her, "Promise."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged them back, crying her heart out in happiness.

* * *

 

_(Many Days Later)_

"Arnold! Laila! The Battle Dome Tournament is about to start!" called Anna. "I have chips!"

Arnold and Laila entered the living room, with a now far happier Laila wearing new clothes that Anna bought for her, having settled in well within the home since she first met Arnold and Anna. She now had a white shirt, a purple skirt and a pink jacket.

The two kids each sat on one side of Anna as the tournament started.

"Welcome trainers and battle enthusiasts alike!" said Dome Ace Tucker on the television.

Arnold and Laila reached for the bowl of chips Anna was holding and their hands brushed each other's. They pulled back their hands as they blushed. Anna could only smile at that display.

 _"This girl will almost certainly become my daughter-in-law. They will be good for each other,"_ she thought.

Dome Ace Tucker continued, "Welcome, to the Battle Dome. The facility where battles are fought with the passion of a thousand suns, and where the trainers and their Pokémon shine like ten-thousand suns as they wage those battles!"

As the camera panned over the tournament participants, Arnold and Laila couldn't help but notice what two of them looked like.

"Arnold, why do those two look a lot like you?" asked Laila.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "Mom?"

"I think they're your half-brothers," she simply answered.

"What?" asked a confused Arnold and Laila simultaneously.

"I only met your father once," Anna explained. "He put the moves on me, and we, well, never mind that part, but after that, I never saw him again. He probably did the same thing with their mothers."

"But don't worry Arnold," she continued. "At this point, I don't really think it's that important. If you end up never meeting them, that's fine, if you do and they're nice, then that's also fine, and if they're not nice, then they don't get to call themselves your brothers. Let's just enjoy the tournament, shall we?"

And so the three watched as the tournament unfolded. They learned that Arnold's probable half-brothers were named Ash and Red. They watched as they won their battles with Ash being more spontaneous and Red being more thoughtful. And in the tournament final, they watched as Red won against Ash but Ash also put in a good showing and it was clear Red was caught off guard by Ash's unpredictability.

"That was a good tournament, with lots of incredible battles," commented Anna. "Kids, can you help me do the dishes?"

"Sure," answered Arnold, but Laila had to be sure of something first.

"Anna, are you sure that those Ash and Red guys probably being Arnold's half-brothers isn't important?" asked Laila.

"Positive."

"Do you think there are more half-siblings?" pressed Laila.

"Probably. If Arnold's father has sired three kids, I wouldn't so quickly dismiss the possibility of there being more, but like I said, I don't think it's important," answered Anna. "Now come along."

As she and Arnold helped with the dishes, Laila found herself thinking, _"Maybe Anna's right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. It probably isn't important."_

She looked back at the now silent television.

_"I hope."_


End file.
